<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pieces form the whole by Drhair76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155957">pieces form the whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76'>Drhair76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, he's also the funniest and coolest person in this fic so Ha, that saying: let love speak through our hands? that's this fic, writing dometic markwardo in 2020 might be a crime but im ready for jail, yes dustin is the ringleader of the circus., your honor they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Erica Albright breaking up with Mark Zuckerberg.</p><p>or, Erica breaks up with Mark to nudge him in the right direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Hughes &amp; Dustin Moskovitz, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Erica Albright &amp; Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pieces form the whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>do me a favor and listen to adore by amy shark (piano version) before reading this. I stg your life will change. &lt;3 </p><p>(also this is dedicated to the tsn server, I hope you go as crazy reading this as I did when I wrote it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts with Erica Albright breaking up with Mark Zuckerberg. She has a lot of reasons, but her biggest is <em> Mark, I don't know if you know but you're more into Eduardo than me and I deserve much better than to just be your outlet.  </em></p><p>Mark doesn't bother protesting. He's just glad that she broke up with him before they went out to eat. </p><p>
  <b>....</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>But I had a great night, 'cause you kept rubbing against my arm</b> </em>
</p><p>Mark can tell by the way Erica is glaring at him from across the library table that she's not impressed. Not that Mark ever worked hard to impress her- he didn't during their brief fling, and there was no real reason to start now- but it does make him shift a little. </p><p>His knee bumps Eduardo's and Eduardo looks up, smiles, then bumps back. </p><p>Thankfully Eduardo looks back down at his textbook before he can see the way Mark flushes red all down his neck. </p><p>Erica's glare turns pointed. She pulls out her phone and Mark bites down a sigh and pulls out his. </p><p>It's a little hard to angle the screen so that Eduardo can't see what he's doing, which is probably why Erica keeps glaring at him. </p><p><b>albright:</b> <em>you realize you two are practically sitting in each other's laps right? </em></p><p>It's Mark's turn to glare at Erica because <em> of course </em>he noticed. The smell of Eduardo's cologne is heady and the press of his thigh against Mark's makes him the kind of warm that sinks into his skin.</p><p>How could he not notice when having Eduardo so close simultaneously drains him of all his tension and charges him with frantic electricity? </p><p><b>zuckerberg:</b> <em>yeah Albright. I realized. </em></p><p>Eduardo shifts, sighing a little. He looks up, the ends of his hair accidentally brushing Mark's cheek. Mark jerks back a little, breathing funny. </p><p>"This is useless," Eduardo says, still not noticing Mark's bright cheeks or Erica's raised eyebrow. "I'm not retaining any of this." </p><p>Mark frowns. "Why not?" </p><p>Eduardo's mouth opens a little. His eyes flicker down to his textbook and then back up to Mark's face. "Uh, just- I'm just not feeling it?" </p><p>Erica coughs loudly and Mark gets the pleasure of watching <em> Eduardo's </em>face flush, though he's only a little lost as to why. </p><p>"And besides," Eduardo continues. "I'm sure there's other things that you would like to do." </p><p>Erica shakes her head. "Oh no, Eduardo, don't worry. I mean, <em> I'm </em> studying. <em> Mark </em> is the only weird one here." </p><p>Mark squints. "I'm not <em> weird."  </em></p><p>Erica points to Mark and then gestures in between him and Eduardo vaguely. "You're the one who came down here to watch two people study." </p><p>Eduardo huffs a quiet laugh that Mark probably wouldn't have heard if they weren't so close. </p><p>"Dustin was having sex in our dorm." Mark deadpans. "Tell me that you wouldn't do anything to not have to hear that." </p><p>At that Eduardo laughs in earnest- like, throwing his head back, shoulders shaking laughter- and Mark's lip quirks as he watches. </p><p>Erica stares at the two of them in disbelief and a few seconds later Mark's phone buzzes. </p><p><b>albright: </b> <em> zuckerberg if you don't date him, I will  </em></p><p>Mark levels a look at her and she makes a face. </p><p>Mark thinks he liked her better back when they were just dating.</p><p>
  <strong>….</strong>
</p><p>Mark doesn't think Erica's threat is genuine because <em> really, she met Mark and Eduardo at the same time and she still went out with Mark, </em> if she actually wanted to date Eduardo she would've tried. </p><p>And yet, when they get back to the dorm (after making <em> sure </em>there's no sock on the doorknob) Mark watches Eduardo quietly as he grabs two beers. </p><p>Mark feels stupid standing in his dorm thinking and replaying all the interactions that him and Eduardo have ever had- the way that Eduardo follows him without question, the way he lays out on Mark's bed like he belongs there, the way that Eduardo will just sit and listen to Mark talk about code even though they <em> both </em>know that Eduardo doesn't actually understand. </p><p>"Wardo," He says, then stops. </p><p>Eduardo looks over, a half smile on his face. "Hmm?" </p><p>The words are right there- <em> go out with me, be with me- </em>but what comes out is, "Talk to any girls lately?"</p><p>Eduardo's expression twists weirdly but it passes as quickly as it came. He tosses a beer over to Mark and then the bottle opener. Mark catches it and then makes his way to his desk, expecting Eduardo to follow. </p><p>He does. </p><p>"Uh, Erica?" </p><p>Mark sits down. "Erica doesn't count." </p><p>"Erica's a girl." He says, as if Mark didn't notice.</p><p>"Erica doesn't count." He repeats, deliberately <em> not </em>looking as he hears Eduardo sit down on his bed. </p><p>He can picture it very clearly in his head already, the wrinkles of his button up, the hand that automatically flies through his hair, the way he leans back- comfortable. </p><p>"Then I guess not Mark." Eduardo says, and it's a half exasperated sigh, half chuckle, the way his voice almost always sounds when they talk. Then- "Why? Have you?"</p><p>And Eduardo sounds weird here, not normal. Mark turns around in his chair to face him. </p><p>"Why haven't you?" </p><p>Eduardo blinks. "I- what?" </p><p>"Why haven't you talked to any girls?" </p><p>Eduardo blows out a breath, shrugging his shoulders. "Busy I guess? I don't know." </p><p>"But you aren't doing anything right now." Mark points out, unable to help himself. </p><p>"Did you <em> want </em>me to leave and go find a girl to talk to?" </p><p>Mark's stomach twists. <em> No, </em>his brain says. "If you wanted." Mark's mouth says. </p><p>Eduardo squints, studying him for a moment. "Well. I don't want to. I want to be here. If that's alright with you." </p><p>Mark pauses before nodding. He turns back around in his chair, choosing to ignore the feel of Eduardo's stare on his back. </p><p>"What about you Mark? Have you found someone yet?" And Eduardo's voice is still weird. More solid now. More intent. </p><p>Mark just continues typing, swallowing hard. "What kind of question is that? I'm busy, I'm not gonna <em> find someone </em>here-" Mark jabs a couple of keys a little harder than needed. Thinking about Albright, as right as she is, still stung."-I'm built for better things. Love is- no one's gonna give that." </p><p>
  <em> Not the person that I want, at least.  </em>
</p><p>"Let me." Eduardo says and Mark's fingers stall on his laptop keys, his shoulders tensing and his breath hitching. </p><p>He turns wildy, swinging in his chair to face Eduardo. Eduardo is standing now, close, in Mark's space. </p><p>He doesn't waver. His face doesn't change. It just stays with that open, gentle, patient look- the look that flays Mark open always, always, always. </p><p>"What?" Mark asks, his voice breathless, almost inaudible. He needs to hear it again, he has to be sure- </p><p>Eduardo leans down, his lips turning upward. He puts his hands on the either side of Mark's chair, boxing him in. </p><p>"Let <em> me </em> ." He repeats slowly, his breath is warm as it fans across Mark's cheeks. "You say that no one's going to give you that? I would. Just- <em> let </em> me."</p><p>His eyes are gentle and the twist of his mouth is steady but something in his voice is desperate, pleading. As if this is something he's wanted to say for a while now. As if this is something he's <em> kept </em>himself from saying. </p><p>"Okay." Mark hears himself say. "Okay." </p><p>Eduardo's whole face breaks out into a smile- jesus, even his <em> eyes </em> are <em> beaming </em>at Mark- and Mark reaches out, unable to help himself, to cup Eduardo's stupidly beautiful face. </p><p>"You-you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Mark says because he <em> has </em> to- he can't pretend that this isn't as serious as it is, he can't pretend that this isn't everything he's been wanting for. </p><p>Eduardo rolls his eyes, still smiling. He nuzzles into Mark's hands, making warmth shoot up Mark's gut. </p><p>"Trust me Mark." Eduardo sighs happily. "I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."</p><p>
  <strong>....</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>All of my money is spent on these nights, just so we can hang out</strong> </em>
</p><p>Nothing much changes after that. </p><p>Mark still spends too long at his computer and Eduardo still evenly breaks his time between studying in the library and lounging in Mark's dorm, on Mark's bed. </p><p>But now, when Eduardo says that he's going to get breakfast, Mark saves his work and leaves with him. When Eduardo gets out of class, Mark is standing there waiting to walk him to his next one. </p><p>When Mark blinks code out of his eyes at three am and turns to see Eduardo slumped uncomfortably with a textbook sliding out of his lap, Mark doesn't hesitate to gently nudge him into a comfortable position and turn out the lights. </p><p>It's good. It's <em> so </em>good and it's a million times more than Eduardo was ever expecting. </p><p>They fall into a routine of sorts, but Mark is still Mark so when Eduardo gets out of Business Law and he's not there, Eduardo doesn't sweat it and just assumes that he got caught up with work. </p><p>The Kirkland dorm is weirdly quiet when he gets there and the only one on the couch was Chris. He was flipping through a textbook and nursing a mug of tea. Which, that in itself wasn't a weird sight- after Eduardo, Chris was the next most likely to always have a textbook on hand- but the fact that it was quiet enough for him to do so? </p><p>Unnatural. </p><p>"Hey Eduardo." He greets, then smiles in that secretive way he has, privy to who Eduardo's looking for without needing to ask. "I think Mark's actually asleep." </p><p>Eduardo blinks. "Really?" </p><p>"Yeah, that was my reaction too. He was up all night <em> and </em>he went to class at like, eight this morning. I'm surprised he even made it to his bed."</p><p>Eduardo huffs a laugh. "Thanks." </p><p>He creeps behind Chris and into Mark's room and stops. Mark was huddled in three blankets, curled on his side, looking smaller than Eduardo's ever seen him. </p><p>A rush of warmth fills Eduardo- the same that he always gets whenever he sees Mark just being Mark. </p><p>He sinks down, perching on the edge of the bed, and the sound must have been loud enough to wake Mark because Mark stirs. </p><p>"Wardo?" Mark slurs, blinking blearly. "Your class is over?" </p><p>Eduardo nods. "Yeah, sorry to wake you." </p><p>Mark slowly sits up, untangling himself from the blankets there. Eduardo feels guilty for waking him but Mark just shakes his head. </p><p>He yawns. "I was supposed to be up soon anyway." Telling Eduardo in his own Mark way that, <em> you did but it's okay.  </em></p><p>And Eduardo can't help himself as he watches Mark rub sleep from his eyes. He reaches out, touching Mark's hairline, gently disturbing some of the curls there. </p><p>Mark's eyes go wide and he tenses, then melts the way that he always does whenever Eduardo touches him. </p><p>The thought bubbles up, <em> I love you, I love you, </em>and Eduardo has to bite it back. Like clamping down on an instinctive response- as if loving Mark is muscle memory for him and he can't help himself. </p><p>He cups Mark's face with his hand and almost goes dizzy when Mark turns into it. Watching Mark's eyes flutter close, feeling his lips brush against his palm, Eduardo could get drunk on that alone. </p><p>"Have you eaten today?" Eduardo asks, a little reluctant to disrupt the quiet lull. </p><p>Mark sighs and slumps forward a bit, leaning against Eduardo. Eduardo's hands automatically fit into Mark's curls. </p><p>"No," He mumbles. "Too tired." </p><p>Eduardo frowns. "Mark, that's probably why you're so tired. No food, no energy. In addition to the fact that you stayed up all night."  </p><p>Mark doesn't answer and Eduardo starts gently scratching at his scalp. Mark's breath stutters and then he melts against Eduardo <em> even more.  </em></p><p>"Wanna head down to the cafeteria to get something to eat?" </p><p>Mark makes a noise, a sleepy, pleasured  sound and Eduardo takes it as a yes. </p><p>
  <b>….</b>
</p><p>Eduardo basically has to drag Mark out of bed and bundle him up in his jacket but it's not a big deal because <em> I love you, I love you </em>is still running though Eduardo's mind, tucked safely behind his teeth.</p><p>Mark must still be waking up because he's blinking heavily and has a hand curled into Eduardo's shirt. Eduardo kind of wants to wrap him up in a blanket and pet his head. He'll settle for fixing the collar on his Northface jacket like some sort of fretful mother. </p><p> They meet Billy and Dustin down at the cafe, and while Mark will sometimes complain about them being annoying, Eduardo appreciates how laid back they are about things. </p><p>Billy ruffles Mark's hair like he's six and drinks lime sodas that could erode the rust off pennies and went out and bought an extra blanket for when Eduardo would fall asleep studying on their couch; Dustin kicks his shoes off when he comes into the dorm and gives huge bear hugs and doesn't even make a face when Eduardo asks over and over, <em> are you sure it's okay that I'm here, because I can just head back to my own dorm, it's not a problem-  </em></p><p>All Eduardo's known his whole life is <em> sit up straight </em> and <em> be polite </em> and <em> don't speak unless spoken too, </em>so they're a refreshing change of pace. </p><p>And Mark doesn't have Eduardo fooled. He catches the tiny grin Mark has when Dustin cheers at the sight of him and says "<em> Wardo, </em>you finally got him out of his cave!" </p><p>When Dustin comes forward to bear hug them, Mark shoves him away, rolling his eyes, smile widening. That warm giddy rush fills Eduardo again at the brightness of it.  </p><p>He gets a sandwich and salad and pushes the sandwich to Mark automatically. Mark's nose wrinkles adorably but he starts eating it. </p><p>"-And get this-" Billy is saying, "Mark, you're not going to <em> believe </em>this-" </p><p>Mark is chewing and nodding, making a face like, <em> oh I bet I will </em>and Eduardo kind of wants to kiss him stupid. To stop himself from tackling Mark to the floor and slotting their mouths together, he pops open his salad. </p><p><em> Oh, </em> Eduardo thinks, vaguely disappointed as he eyes the container. <em> Mushrooms. </em>He must've forgotten to get them removed. He halfheartedly resigns himself to eating them when Mark reaches over with a fork to jab at them, picking them out one by one. </p><p>"Oh really?" He's asking, still talking to Billy, not even fully paying attention. "And then what? Are you telling me you went with it with her boyfriend right there?" </p><p>Eduardo's brain must stall for a moment because when he checks back in, Mark's got all the mushrooms wrapped up in a napkin and is too busy knocking Billy's hand away from his sandwich to see Eduardo's red cheeks. </p><p>"Of <em> course </em> he didn't," Dustin cuts in. He's not looking at Mark though, he's looking from Eduardo to the napkin of mushrooms and back to Eduardo like he's realizing something. </p><p>Eduardo ducks his head, hiding his grin. And when he fumbles for Mark's hand under the table, Mark offers it without question. </p><p>
  <strong>....</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I want the entire street out of town just so I can be alone with you</strong> </em>
</p><p>Mark actually going to classes surprises people sometimes, as if they don't think he'd leave his room for the main reason he's at Harvard. And honestly, if he could go to class without leaving his dorm, he would, no hesitation, because dealing with some of the people in his classes is a sharp reminder that not everyone in the world is like Eduardo. Or even Chris. </p><p>So after a long day of dealing with Dustin, his new fling that isn't going to last the week and taking <em> two </em>exams, Mark's practically drooping, ready to crash. </p><p>Luckily, as soon as he gets in the Kirkland dorm, he knows that Eduardo is there. It's almost like he can feel it- there's a shift in the air as if Eduardo being in the room changes the vibrations of Mark's air molecules. </p><p>Also, Mark can see his dress shoes lined up neatly by the door and the only one who does that and wears dress shoes is Eduardo. </p><p>In his room, Eduardo is on his bed, laying on his side asleep. He's still dressed in his slacks and button down- probably coming over as soon as class was over, just as tired as Mark is. There's a slight wrinkle of discomfort marring his forehead, but otherwise his face is relaxed, and Mark's chest spasms, as if the mere sight of Eduardo is enough to give him a conniption.</p><p>He turns away, because if he watches Eduardo any longer he's going to have a heart attack, and gets a spare shirt and some sweatpants. He comes back to shake Eduardo awake gently, unable to help the small grin at his sleepy blinking. </p><p>"Wardo, you can't be comfortable in that, haven't you ever heard of jeans?" He says, his voice too soft to be considered poking fun. </p><p>Eduardo shifts and glares at Mark halfheartedly. "Mark, haven't you ever heard of fashion?" </p><p>Mark's grin widens- Eduardo getting snippy when he's tired is no less adorable than all the other Eduardos. But when Mark shakes the clothes pointedly, Eduardo takes them without argument and goes to change. </p><p>When he comes back, Mark jerks to a stop. He's wearing Mark's shirt which hangs off his body weirdly because Mark's shoulders are just the slightest bit broader than his. The sight of it makes Mark's stomach pitch low and his chest seize again. Mark's sure that Eduardo's going to send him to an early grave and Mark's not ashamed to admit that he's not that mad about it. </p><p>Mark <em> is </em>a tiny bit ashamed by the way he attacks Eduardo though. </p><p>He curls a hand in Eduardo's shirt- in <em>Mark's shirt, </em>his brain reminds him- and tugs him close, clashing their mouths together. Eduardo makes a noise of surprise before leaning into it, curling his arms around Mark's neck, gently scratching the skin there. </p><p>Mark shudders and Eduardo pulls away. </p><p>"Mark-" He inhales, his eyes blown wide. And Mark just watches as he tries to pull himself together. " Mark, what happened to sleeping?" </p><p>And he has a point but his lips are bright and his eyes are dark and he's <em> wearing Mark's shirt </em> and Mark's brain is just an endless stream of <em> wardo, wardo, wardo, mine, mine mine, </em>so. </p><p>So. </p><p>Mark nips at Eduardo's neck. "Wardo, we can sleep later, you just-" He cuts himself off with a choke, unsure of how to end that sentence without sounding ridiculous.</p><p>Eduardo's eyes widen and then, because he's fucking smart, he grins. "Oh, you like me in your clothes huh?" </p><p>He says it smug, like it's some sort of victory but Mark doesn't care because then he's pushing at Mark's shoulders until he's laying back on the bed. </p><p>And judging by the way that he starts tugging impatiently at Mark's shorts, Mark doesn't think Eduardo is <em> too </em>upset about missing out on some sleep. </p><p>
  <b>….</b>
</p><p>Eduardo can tell something is wrong when he gets to Mark's dorm and sees that Mark has his headphones on and he's flipping through his art history textbook. Judging from how fast he's turning the pages, Mark's not even reading it but the simple fact that he has it out speaks volumes. </p><p>Eduardo pauses in the doorway. "Mark?" </p><p>Mark doesn't look up, his eyes faraway, distant, like he's lost in thought. Eduardo frowns and touches Mark's shoulder, making him startle a little. </p><p>"Wardo," Mark blinks, pulling his headphones off his ears. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Eduardo asks, leaning against Mark's desk. He reaches down and runs a hand over the page of Mark's textbook. "You seem...distracted." </p><p>Mark swallows visibly and bobs his head. "Yeah." He says, staring down at Eduardo's hand. It's clear to Eduardo that Mark wants to reach out and grab it, but something stops him. "Do you think this'll last?" </p><p>The question causes cold fear to spill into Eduardo's gut. <em> Do you think this'll last </em>. It's a question that Eduardo's actively been ignoring when it lingers in his head- whenever he remembers that he's the one who gets to tuck his head against Mark's neck or sit way too close to him when they get food.</p><p>"Us?" Eduardo clarifies even though he knows he's right. </p><p>Mark nods, still looking down. Eduardo takes a moment to think. He knows Mark, knows how Mark thinks. Mark likes to hide behind brash aggression, likes to strike before he gets struck, would rather leave before getting left. He isn't like Eduardo, who likes to give the benefit of the doubt, who puts hopes upon hope and holds onto things tight with two hands. </p><p>In Mark's mind, opening himself up first is synonymous with asking to be hurt. </p><p>But Mark doesn't know that he's the first thought in Eduardo's head in the morning and the last one before he falls away. That when his mama calls, after asking about Eduardo and his school, she asks after Mark. That Eduardo can see a future where eventually his father shakes Mark's hand, way way way down the line. </p><p>Eduardo doesn't say all of that because he knows blind hope is just not enough.</p><p>"Mark I'm not going to lie to you." he says, watching as Mark flinches a little. "I don't know. I hope so. I want this to last. Annoying you into sleeping and dragging you to social gatherings genuinely makes me happy. And I think it makes you happy too. I just- I don't think I could ever get tired of you Mark Zuckerberg." </p><p>Mark looks up, that uncharacteristically vulnerable tension in his shoulders disappearing. He's quiet for a moment, taking that in, and Eduardo lets it settle, giving him the space to understand. Then, he nods slowly. </p><p>"It does make me happy. And I couldn't get tired of you either." Mark says determinedly. And for a second Eduardo thinks Mark will add something playful to release the tension, but he just stands and kisses Eduardo, firm and slow. </p><p>And all Eduardo can taste is Mark's fierce determination. </p><p>
  <strong>....</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Get me a drink, I get drunk off one sip, just so I can adore you</strong> </em>
</p><p>Mark is going to put paint in Dustin's shoes. He's going to throw away all of his socks. He's going to- well, after that he doesn't have any more vengeance ideas that wouldn't invoke Chris's interference but he's sure those two would be sufficient in getting his point across.</p><p>And he <em> definitely </em> deserves it- it's Dustin's fault that Mark is at this party in the first place. Not that Mark would call it much of a party, it's a bunch of nerds- and he can say that because he isn't blind to the fact that he <em> is </em>one- getting drunk and wiggling around like they can dance. </p><p>He didn't want to come- if fact, he thought that Eduardo and him could've found <em> much </em> better things to do on their own- but Eduardo had just taken a mind numbing exam and wanted to <em> let loose for once, come on Mark it'll be fun.  </em></p><p>And Mark, like, wants Eduardo to have the things that he wants or whatever. So. </p><p>Mark stands in the middle of the auditorium turned party room, keeping one eye on Billy- who has an infamous habit of kissing other people's girlfriends when he's drunk- and the other eye on Eduardo as he talks with some people from his econ class. He gets distracted when Dustin dances over and spins around him like a loon, waving <em> two </em>open beers, sloshing them a bit. </p><p>"Dustin," Mark says, "don't you have a circus to get back to?"</p><p>Dustin grins wildly. "Marky Mark, I am the <em> ringleader </em>. The circus follows me!" </p><p>Billy wanders over with a paper bowl full of Doritos and takes the beer from Dustin without asking, but it doesn't matter because Dustin is too busy hopping around to an obscure pop song.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna ask Cindy to come back with us later," Billy says, nudging Dustin a little, nearly toppling him over. "She's pretty hot huh?" </p><p>Mark squints over to where he's gesturing, at the strangely familiar blonde girl dancing with her friends. He shrugs, deciding that if Billy gets punched in the face tonight, it'll build character in the long run. </p><p>"I'll be your wingman." Dustin hooks an arm through Billy's. "We are leaving here with her number <em> trust </em> me." </p><p>Billy grins and they walk away and Mark has a rare moment of optimism, thinking about how it could always be worse. He could've been picked to be the wingman for the night- now <em> that </em>would've been a surefire disaster. </p><p>Eduardo comes back around, face flushed, breath smelling vaguely of alcohol, shaking to Taylor Swift. Mark seriously cannot believe he's going to be the designated sober person of this party- he should've known that John from Eduardo's econ class would get him drunk. </p><p>Eduardo sort of latches onto Mark's side and for a moment, Mark wants to be mad at him- or at least pretend to be- because Eduardo <em> had </em>to get drunk when all Mark wanted to do was curl up with him in his tiny ass dorm room bed.</p><p> Mark just wanted to put his head in the warm crook of Eduardo's neck, curl his arms around Eduardo's waist and listen as Eduardo's breathing evened out around him. </p><p>All he wanted was Eduardo, but now he's going to end up dragging them back to the dorm and making sure they don't <em> die </em>of alcohol poisoning. </p><p>So Mark wants to be mad. Really. He does. But then Eduardo leans into Mark, all in his personal space the way he restrains himself from doing when he's sober, and he starts mouthing at whatever of Mark he can find, really. </p><p>Mark stiffens then shudders because Eduardo's <em> mouth </em> is on his <em> neck </em> and they're standing in the middle of this <em> stupid party. </em></p><p>It's sloppy and it's messy and it's unbelievably <em> hot.  </em></p><p>It's so unlike sober Eduardo- who holds back for fear of driving Mark away, who asks before he touches, who worries about messing things up when he doesn't need to- that Mark decides <em> fuck Billy and Dustin </em>and curls a hand around Eduardo's wrist and pulls him into a corner. </p><p>He boxes Eduardo in, eyes the high flush on his cheeks and the wide grin and the shine to his lips. Mark's chest seizes again and he sort of stops because <em> fuck. </em> He like- <em> loves </em> Eduardo. He <em> needs </em>him. As in, if Eduardo went anywhere or stopped showing up in Mark's life one day, Mark might fall apart. </p><p>The thought is terrifying. </p><p>Even drunk, Eduardo still knows Mark just as well, if not better than Mark knows himself. He curls a surprisingly strong hand around Mark's jacket collar. </p><p>"You should kiss me," he says, almost yelling over the loud music. "Don't think too hard about it." </p><p>Mark pauses, letting the fact that he loves Eduardo settle right next to the fact that he hates pineapples and hardly gets sick. It's not as terrifying to think about with Eduardo looking at him like that. </p><p>He raises an eyebrow. "So is that what you've been doing? Not thinking about it?" </p><p>It's a lazy jab that sober Eduardo would've given a halfhearted glare at, but drunk Eduardo laughs like Mark is the funniest person on Earth. And when he's done laughing, he tugs Mark closer, so their bodies are pressed together. </p><p>"I only asked to come to this party so I could kiss you in the corner anyway-" Eduardo admits lowly, nipping at Mark's ear. "The fact that we don't want to be here makes this exciting." </p><p> Mark digs his fingers into Eduardo's side and ducks his head down to lick at his collarbone. "I think we're pretty exciting by ourselves." He says instead of the thing he really wants to say- instead of the thing he's been thinking.  </p><p>Eduardo's shudder runs through his whole body. "We are." </p><p>Mark grins against Eduardo's skin, realizing that because of this, Dustin might stop inviting them to parties. But then Eduardo does something with his hips that makes Mark jolt and Mark can't really find it in him to care. </p><p>
  <strong>....</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>My head's getting heavy, pressed against your arm</strong> </em>
</p><p>Dustin has no taste. </p><p>This is a proven fact. </p><p>He eats pumpkin pie and wears shirts with dumb slogans on it and listens to likes to go swimming in the winter. He also calls himself a connoisseur of action movies. </p><p>Personally, Mark would rather die than watch another die hard movie with him and yet. </p><p>Yet. </p><p>Here he is, sitting on the couch watching wild explosions and a bunch of general confusion. Dustin keeps looking over at him, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning like the cat who got the cream and in other circumstances, Mark would roll his eyes. </p><p>But he's distracted by Eduardo's head in his lap. </p><p>Mark's pretty sure that it's illegal for Eduardo's hair to be this soft. He's been brushing his hands through it for the past half hour and he still hasn't figured it out. He probably looks stupid, with the faces of fansination he's making, but who cares. </p><p>Eduardo, who always tries to at least feign interest in the movies Dustin picks, is laid out like a cat, his eyes half lidded, a blissed out smile on his face. When Mark gently scratches at Eduardo's scalp, Eduardo pushes into Mark's hand <em> just </em>like a cat and his chest seizes. </p><p><em> I love you, </em>Mark thinks, and waits for the usual panic that comes along with it- that knocked loose feeling he gets, off kilter and out of sorts- but it never comes. Instead it just settles deep into Mark's bones, warning him from the inside out. </p><p>Chris gives him the <em> look </em>from his seat on the armchair- secret, warm smile, raised eyebrow- but Mark decidedly ignores him, scratching again at the nape of Eduardo's neck so he can hear the resulting mewling sound. </p><p>
  <strong>....</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Anybody else wanna touch my lover?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Chris keeps telling Mark and Dustin not to leave the dorm room open because- <em> what if someone comes in here and takes our shit huh? What then? </em>Mark would argue that they didn't have any shit to take. What would someone steal? Their ramen noodle packets? Their half empty bottle of nyquil? </p><p>But unlike Dustin, who just forgets to close the door all the way when he's in a hurry, Mark actually has reasons to leave it open. </p><p>Well, one reason. </p><p>But Mark thinks that Eduardo is a good reason for anything. And he <em> knows </em> this to be true when Eduardo comes barreling into their dorm and half yells that he's <em> not here right now okay Mark, </em>before throwing himself face down onto Mark's bed. </p><p>Mark blinks and turns away from his computer screen. For once he was <em> actually </em> studying for a class, and out of everyone in Mark's circle, Eduardo would be the first to notice how rare that was. </p><p>"Wardo, wha-" </p><p>But before he finishes, there's another knock at the door. Eduardo half sighs, half screams into Mark's pillow and Mark decides that it would maybe be best if he was the one to open the door. </p><p>He expects Billy, who frequently forgets his keys, or even Tim, who comes by looking for Billy at the most random times for the most random reasons, like <em> frying corndogs on the roof, come on dude. </em>But instead, there's a girl standing there. She's got shoulder length dirty blonde hair and huge baby bush blue eyes. Mark thinks if she started crying her face would be the human embodiment of a SPCA commercial. </p><p>"Are you looking for Dustin?" Mark asks, cutting straight to it. It wouldn't be the first time- Dustin has a tendency to tell girls to meet him in his dorm and then have the audacity to be late. </p><p>Not that Mark was any better, but Mark was pretty sure that Eduardo considered it to be an endearing quality of his. So ha. </p><p>The girl's tiny, pinched frown deepens and she rolls her gigantic eyes. Mark vaguely wonders if she gets tired of carrying those things around. "No. I'm looking for Eduardo." </p><p>Mark's face doesn't change, but the way she says his name makes him want to slam the door right into her pointy nose. Eh-<em> duar- </em> do. Like Mark could've read her goddamn mind and figured out that she came to his dorm looking for the one person that <em> didn't </em>live here. </p><p>"He's not here." He says, voice flat. </p><p>She tilts to the side and tries to look around him, into his dorm, as if Mark was hiding Eduardo just out of sight from her. Which, he was, but that is between Mark and Eduardo. Not baby bush eye girl. He moves with her, blocking her sight. </p><p>She puffs out her cheeks, glaring a little, as if she should be allowed to look into someone else's dorm without their permission. </p><p>"Are you <em> sure?" </em>She asks, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>Mark glares. "I think I'd know if he was here." Then, because he can, he says, "You know what- there's a pub, three blocks away. He likes to go there sometimes. You should try there." </p><p>The girl stops glaring and her humongous eyes brighten. It's kind of scary, actually. Like two blues rockets that locked onto a new target. "Oh really?"</p><p>He squints, not dignifying that with an answer. "Why are you even looking for him?" </p><p>She sighs heavily and cocks her hip and Mark deeply regrets asking because she looks like she's about to recite a whole fucking story that she's been writing for a while now. "Well, I <em> wanted </em> to ask him out. He keeps saying- <em> I'm taken, I'm with someone, I'm happy- </em> but I hardly <em> ever </em>see him with any girls. And I know if I was with a boy like that, I would not let him walk around without people knowing he's mine. I just figure that he has to be lying-" </p><p>"Uh huh." Mark deadpans, cutting her off rudely. "Right. Anyway, pub. Three blocks. He's there. Bye." </p><p>Then he shuts the door in her face, not bothering to wait for a reply. </p><p>Mark takes a moment to stare blankly at the door, his mind a weird jumble of thoughts like <em> wanted to ask him out </em> and <em> Eh-duar-do </em>, but the sound of Eduardo coming out of his room clears his head. He turns and squints at Eduardo, who looks frazzled but grateful. </p><p>“Thanks Mark, I couldn’t get her to leave me alone-” </p><p>Mark doesn’t bother letting him finish, instead pressing him back into the couch and moving to bite and lick at Eduardo’s stupidly attractive neck. Mark doesn’t pull back until there are two noticeable dark hickeys on him and he’s whining and panting softly. </p><p>“M-mark-” Eduardo shivers and Mark gives a final swipe of his tongue. “I-” </p><p>“There.” He says as he pulls back, taking in Eduardo’s wide, dark eyes and rumpled appearance. “Now she knows that you’re taken. That you’re mine.” </p><p>Eduardo blinks, a high flush forming on his cheeks and for a long second, Mark thinks he fucked up. That he went too far. Because Eduardo isn’t his- if anything Mark is Eduardo’s with the way he can make Mark’s chest seize and tumble with just one look. But then, Eduardo’s face sets. </p><p>“Mark, you better go put a sock on the doorknob because we’re having sex <em> right now </em>.” </p><p>Mark grins, not unlike a shark. “Okay.” </p><p>Baby bush eyed girl stops asking Eduardo out after that. </p><p>
  <strong>....</strong>
</p><p>Dustin is never doing this again. </p><p>Being an irresponsible college student is a shit load of fun until you have to drag your drunk friend back to your dorm while also, maybe, <em> possibly </em> being a little drunk yourself. </p><p>But, like, only a <em> little </em> . Really, Dustin actually tried to be responsible. He even imagined himself with Chris's face and everything. Clearly it didn't work as well as he hoped because he's still pulling Billy up the stairs, blinking in confusion because <em> when did they get two doorknobs, that's so trippy.  </em></p><p>Dustin finally gets the door open and pulls Billy inside, ignoring his mumblings about pink elephants and purple hippos. He's about to push him onto the couch when he catches sight of Mark's curly head in the crook of the arm. </p><p>Dustin pauses and then flicks on a light because it's dark as fuck in here and Mark? Coming out of his room? Preposterous, Dustin <em> has </em>to see this with his own two eyes. </p><p>And sure enough, when the light goes on, there he is. </p><p>Mark is laying there, a blanket snug over his shoulders, sleeping like a little red bull deprived angel. But not only that, Eduardo is under him, his long tan limbs curled around Mark like some kind of Brazilian koala bear. </p><p>They look really fucking comfortable. Which is a fairly impressive feat for two decently sized people laying out on a college dorm couch. Mark is half nuzzling into Eduardo's collarbone and Eduardos's hand is lax in Mark's hair, like he fell asleep as he was carding through it. </p><p>They look insanely comfortable and <em> happy.  </em></p><p>Dustin feels a buzz of warmth for them. </p><p>Them getting their shit together is the greatest thing to happen to his college life since Chris started making fruit salads. Because now all Dustin has to do is convince <em> Eduardo </em> to come out with him and Mark will follow. And Eduardo is leagues easier to pull to parties than Mark. </p><p>Also having Eduardo as a wingman is <em> stupendous </em>.</p><p>Though the two of them not taking the couch would help Dustin tremendously right about now. </p><p>Billy starts mumbling about blue horses and flying shoes and Dustin wonders what the fuck kind of cartoon has he been watching, but Dustin wraps an arm around his shoulders and struggles with helping him to an open bed. </p><p>The next time Dustin runs into a Mark-and-Eduardo-ball of cuddly goodness, he's going to intrude just to be spiteful. </p><p>But also because they looked <em> wildly </em>comfortable- seriously, maybe Mark would let Dustin borrow Eduardo for his koala-ness. </p><p>
  <strong>....</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Squeezing in and out of these dresses, I wanna be found by you</strong> </em>
</p><p>As soon as break is over, Eduardo makes a beeline for the Kirkland dorm. He knows for a fact that Mark came back early- so early that not even <em> Chris </em> was back yet. They've been texting each other almost nonstop for the last couple days and every so often Mark will send a picture of his new high score in Mario Kart. He hasn't been able to beat Dustin's yet, but that's not for lack of trying. </p><p>Mark will protest until the world ends but Dustin will forever be better at video games than him. As Mark would put it: <em> that's just a fact. </em> </p><p>Eduardo makes it to the door and Mark opens it halfway through his second knock. He catches sight of Mark's laptop on the couch and realizes that Mark set up there because he knew Eduardo was coming over. </p><p>Something about that makes Eduardo feel warm. </p><p>"Wardo." Mark says. And to anyone else, his tone would be unreadable but Eduardo can hear the tiny pleased note in it. </p><p>Nothing about Mark has changed too drastically since Eduardo saw him two weeks ago- the same slightly worn tee, same soft to the touch curls, same sharp gaze- but still. </p><p>Still.</p><p>Eduardo's shoulders slacken at the sight of him, as if something got knocked loose inside of him simply by being in Mark's presence, and he can't help himself from tipping into Mark's arms. He can't help himself from pressing close, looping his arms around Mark's lower back. </p><p>Mark is stiff for a moment, probably not expecting an armful of Eduardo, but to his credit he adjusts easily. He folds his arms around Eduardo's middle, splaying out his fingers so his hands are covering up as much of Eduardo as he can. </p><p>"Wardo?" Mark asks after a pause. </p><p>Eduardo doesn't speak, too busy burying his nose as far into Mark's neck as he can. He takes a breath and feels a familiar pulse of- <em> I love you, I love you, I love you- </em>when he can literally feel the goosebumps rise on Mark's skin as a response. </p><p>Mark must take his silence as an answer, because he starts rubbing Eduardo's back. And maybe it should be awkward- their half hugging, half swaying dance to the sound of their own breathing, but it really isn't. </p><p>The tension that had set in throughout the two week long break slowly drains out of Eduardo and soon he feels steady enough to pull away. Mark tenses again, his arms tightening like he doesn't want to let go, but he does, watching Eduardo with narrowed, calculating eyes as Eduardo pulls away. </p><p>"<em> Eduardo </em>." Mark says, his voice taking on a weird inflection. Worried almost.</p><p>"I'm alright, I just- missed you I guess." Eduardo explains away, his cheeks coloring. He rubs the back of his neck, shoving down the welling want to press up close to Mark again.</p><p>Mark is quiet for a moment, then nods slowly, his eyes still narrow. "Okay." He says slowly.</p><p>He lets it drop but when he moves back to the couch, he tangles their hands together, somehow sensing Eduardo's need to be close. </p><p>Mark doesn't say he missed Eduardo back, but Eduardo can hear it in Mark's- "There've been a few updates that I wanted to show you that wouldn't look right unless it was in person-" and the way he curls close on the couch fit for four people. </p><p>
  <b>….</b>
</p><p>Eduardo makes the mistake of glancing over at the clock. It's insanely late- or early depending on how he looks at it: two am. And Eduardo has an exam at ten tomorrow. When he turns back to his textbook and finds that the words are basically swimming on the page, he figures that there's no way he's going to do anymore studying tonight. </p><p>And it seems that Mark knows that too. </p><p>He decided to stay up late with Eduardo as some form of emotional support. Eduardo appreciates the gesture, even though he knows that Mark probably would've stayed up late anyway. </p><p>Eduardo sits up, pulling away from his book. He scrubs a hand down his face and lets out a muffled sigh. When he opens his eyes again, Mark is close, pulling Eduardo's textbook away from him and watching him through knowing narrow eyes. </p><p>"You should sleep." He says calmly. </p><p>Eduardo opens his mouth to respond, knowing that he needs to protest if he wants to pass tomorrow- there's still so much that he can't keep straight and that he should go over one last time- but Mark moves, the book sliding off his lap. He comes up behind Eduardo and puts his hands on his shoulders, effectively rendering him speechless. </p><p>Mark's hands gently work at Eduardo's muscles and despite himself, Eduardo starts to relax, shutting his eyes and leaning against him. </p><p>"You're not going to get anything if you haven't gotten it already." He says bluntly, but his thumbs pressing into a particularly tense muscle in the back of Eduardo's neck cuts through the harshness of the statement. "And anyway, you know this material backwards and forwards." </p><p>He pauses for a moment, stopping his impromptu message, just letting his hands rest on Eduardo. "I believe in you." He says, his voice quiet- almost like a confession. </p><p>Eduardo stiffens, relaxes, then tilts his head back and cracks open one eye, giving a lazy grin at the sight of the embarrassed flush on Mark's cheeks.</p><p>Mark doesn't shy away from Eduardo's gaze but his hands do firm on Eduardo's shoulders. </p><p> "Mark, I-" He starts, and he wants to say it. He <em> does </em>. But aside from his exhaustion, there's a slight panic curling in his gut. So he stops himself. But he reaches up and back to gently brush the redness on Mark's cheeks. "You don't know how much that means to me." </p><p>Mark blinks, then gently leans into Eduardo's hand, almost nuzzling. Then he squeezes Eduardo's shoulders one last time before pulling away. "Course I do." He says, grabbing Eduardo's poor battered textbook and tossing it to the side. </p><p>Eduardo watches him as he makes his way around the bed to grab a blanket and his laptop; watches the way he moves nonchalantly but his face stays red. Eduardo sighs softly, thinking <em> I love you Mark Zuckerberg.  </em></p><p>Mark doesn't know, but soon Eduardo will be able to tell him. </p><p>
  <strong>....</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I adore you, I adore you</strong> </em>
</p><p>Mark says it first. </p><p>Which shocks Eduardo down to his core in a startlingly familiar way. Everything about Mark has always been thrilling and awe inspiring- watching him work, and talk and just <em> be; </em>it was always something to behold. </p><p>It shouldn't come as a surprise that this shocked him too. </p><p>But it's not just the fact that he says it first- Mark has always been a go-getter. If he wanted something done, he knew how to buckle down and get it done. It's how he <em> is. </em> What shocks Eduardo is <em> how </em>he does it. </p><p>They're not doing anything special- in fact, they're just sitting in the library studying together. It's quiet and Eduardo's trudging his way through his communications textbook when Mark shifts. </p><p>"Eu te amo, Eduardo." </p><p>Eduardo nearly snaps his neck in his haste to meet Mark's eyes. Mark's looking straight at him, his face decidedly blank in that crafted way that tells Eduardo that he's deliberately steeling himself. </p><p>"What?" Eduardo croaks. There's no way that- he <em> must </em> be hearing things- </p><p>"Eu te amo." Mark says again, and this time Eduardo hears his voice waver the slightest bit. "Eu te amo Eduardo- I- I love you." </p><p>His accent is a little off and he sounds the most unsure that Eduardo's ever heard him, but still. </p><p><em> Still </em>. </p><p>Eduardo's brain blanks out for a good second but soon he's up and he's practically launching himself across the table because <em> fuck it all, </em> he needs to get his hands on Mark <em> now.  </em></p><p>Mark <em> loves </em> him. Mark <em> loves </em> him. Mark took the time to learn to say I love you in Eduardo's mother tongue just so he could say it on a random Tuesday across the library table while they studied and <em> god, Eduardo has never loved anyone like he loves this boy- </em></p><p>He half tackles Mark, straddling him right there in the library chair, cupping his beautiful face and kissing him with all he has. Mark flails just a little, but eventually his hands make their way to Eduardo's waist- keeping Eduardo in place. </p><p>Eduardo pulls away for a second to breathe a quick, "Eu também te amo," and is blessed with the sight of Mark's eyes widening and his face coloring under Eduardo's hands. So Eduardo says it again just because he can. "Eu também te amo, Mark. I love you<em> . I love you- </em>" </p><p>Mark's mouth goes a little slack. "Say it again?" He asks, pleading, his hands curling tighter around Eduardo's waist, "Eduardo, please, say it again." </p><p>"I love you, Mark Zuckerberg." Eduardo says softly, before leaning down to kiss him. Eduardo can feel Mark's breathing hitch and then he's kissing Eduardo with that same passion and fierce determination that he always does. </p><p>"Mark-" Eduardo groans when Mark's fingers dig into his side, making him squirm. "<em> Mark </em>, we can't have sex in this library-" He hisses, trying for reprimanding but it ends up coming out disgustingly fond. </p><p>Mark huffs, kissing Eduardo's jaw. "We love each other, we can do whatever we want-" </p><p>And Eduardo can tell that he tried to sound nonchalant and generally unruffled, but his voice was pitched weirdly, with an undertone of happy softness that he couldn't hide. </p><p>Eduardo remembers the tiny thread of vulnerability in Mark's voice when he asked, <em> do you think this'll last, </em> and the way he stopped himself from grabbing Eduardo's hand. Now Mark presses tiny kisses into Eduardo's neck, humming happily the entire time and Eduardo makes a realization, lets it roll through him, steady - <em> yeah, this will last.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you were curious, yes they do end up having sex in the library. the power of love everybody :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>